Alyss Ink
by PixyStyx42
Summary: Alyss Ink runs away from her old life, but for how long can she run? And who is right, the Brotherhood or the Xmen? Will she follow her heart or her head? And when she does decide, will she make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

Alyss threw her clothes into the duffel bag. Then in went her books. Zipping that up, she popped open her suitcase and threw in her paint supplies, quickly locking it back up again. That day she'd come home to find Jones, her foster dad, passed out on the living room floor. Going into her room, she'd found her art destroyed. Torn and massacred, her things had been strewn around the room. She could tolerate physical and verbal harassment, they didn't hurt anymore, but to see her work, her friends, destroyed like that was the last straw.

She'd already shoved the majority of her things through the trapdoor, much to the surprise of its occupants. Erasing the trapdoor, she opened her window and dropped her things to the ground below. She knew why he drank. His wife and her foster mom, Linda, had died a few years ago. She also knew he blamed her. Linda had been protecting her from the Friends of Humanity and they had killed her. Alyss understood him, but she was far too afraid to stay. When he woke up, she knew he would come after her.

About to drop out the window, she remembered she was forgetting something. Clambering back in, she rummaged through her remains, looking for her tarot deck and stuffed rabbit. They were the only tings she had left from her original parents. Crawling under her bed, she found them. Tying the deck around her waist and hugging her rabbit close to her, she looked up to see Jones standing in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" he slurred. Darting forward, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Away. I'm going out." she whimpered. She let out a scream as he twisted her arm. Hearing a pop, she knew it was dislocated again.

"Where are you going?" he growled, pulling her back against him. She could smell the alcohol oozing off him.

"Nowhere." She whimpered. Apparently satisfied with her answer, he dropped her to the floor. Scrambling up, she made a mad dash for the window. Seeing her intentions, he let out a yell and dove after her. Too late. She threw herself out the window and prayed she'd be okay.

Picking herself up off the ground, she thanked whoever was listening that she'd landed on her duffel bag. Using her good arm, she popped her arm back into place, holding in the scream that threatened to escape. Slinging her duffel bag over her shoulders, she grabbed her suitcase and ran off the front lawn.

Behind her she heard the screen door slam shut as Jones came after her. Running into a church she hid behind a pew, holding her breath as Jones ran by. She could hear his threats and promises as he stumbled past, his shadow caught in the window. Crawling under the pew, she pulled out a blanket and used her bag as a pillow. Scrunching up, she fell asleep, exhausted by her efforts. Her last conscious thought was directed in way of a plea that she wouldn't be found.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss? Miss, are you all right?" Someone was shaking her shoulder gently. With a start, she awoke, immediately smacking into the pew above her. For a moment she panicked, forgetting where she was. Going into the defense, she immediately relaxed when she realized it was only Father MacCannaugh. "Alyss! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?"

Crawling out from under the pew, she let him help her up. "Father, I need to get away, as fast as possible. Please don't tell anyone you saw me here."

"It's okay child. I knew you'd be here soon, though you are a bit late. Have you thought of where you need to go?" Sitting down on the pew, he patted the seat next to him. Taking the hint, she sat down beside him. "May I recommend New York? No one will know you there and starving artists show up all the time. There is a charity house, by the name of Daughters of Mary, who take in homeless teenagers."

"New York would be wonderful Father." She answered. "But I have no way to get there, not without returning."

"Child, your mother was a great donor to this establishment. It would be a shame if we could not return a favor to her daughter. If you would follow me?" Getting up, she followed him to the back room, past the altar. Furnished slightly, it was dark but cozy, Father MacCannaugh's private room. "Here, this should provide you for a while. And at least get you to New York. I am sorry we cannot offer you more, but I have faith in you."

"Thank you Father." Thumbing through the money, she realized there was more than five hundred dollars. "Father, this is too much!!!" she exclaimed, trying to hand it back to him.

"No, it is not enough. Children should not have to endure what you have gone through." Before she could protest, he was guiding her out the door. She barely even remembered the acolyte handing her her bags. "Alyss, one more thing. As a word of advice, use your gifts from God to cover up your scars. People are more suspicious of people with scars."

By the time she realized what he'd said, the door was closed behind her. _He knew? All these years and he knew? And he never did anything against me?_ Mulling over how he could have figured it out, she made her way to the train station.

"One way to New York please." Alyss had been standing in line for what seemed like hours and was finally buying her ticket. Passing the money through the grate, she took her ticket and made her way to the wait area. At least she didn't have long to wait for the train. It pulled into the station about fifteen minutes later. Handing her duffel and suitcase to the porter, she took her book bag with her on the train. Finding her seat, she stared out the window and waited to get moving.

"Well ain't I de luckiest guy in de world, to get to sit next to such a pretty chere as yourself." A voice, male, intruded on her thoughts. Looking up, she saw a man with hair as red as her own. Sitting down next to her, he stuck out his hand. "De name's Remy, but my pals all call me Gambit."

Taking his hand, she eyed him warily. "Alyss. So, where are you going?"

"New York. Got some business bout an hour's drive away. You?"

"Starving artist." She joked. They passed the time in idle chatter, stopping when they pulled up to their first stop: Portland, Oregon. Alyss just sat back in her seat, watching as the people loaded out to stretch their legs and pick up supplies. She'd be out there with them, but she really needed her money to last. She'd also use her powers, if she wished to run the risk of being discovered. Pulling out her sketchbook, she started drawing, not fully aware of what she was doing.

"What'cha drawing there Alyss?" Sitting back down next to her, Gambit peered over her shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that he had a bag full of food.

"Huh? Uh, I really have no idea." Looking down at her pad, she blushed when she realized she'd been drawing him. Feeling it was finished, since she had no itch to add more, she ripped it out. "Here, it's for you." Handing it to him, she couldn't look him in the eye as she was still blushing.

"This is a good drawing. I don't think you'll be a starving artist for long." Seeing her eyeing the bag, he pulled out some sealed food and a bottle of water. "Here, as payment." Before she could refuse, her stomach let out a loud growl. Laughing, Gambit dropped the food in her lap. "I think you might be needing this more than I do."

A few stops closer to New York, Alyss peered out the window and saw a wig shop. Getting out, she went inside. Looking through the wigs, she found a blonde one that looked natural on her. Buying it, at what she thought an outrageous price, she went to the barbershop next door. "All off, please." She told the barber. Giving her a funny look, he shrugged and followed orders. Pretty soon her hair was an inch thick all over. Paying the ten bucks it cost, discounted because she donated her hair to next door, she borrowed the bathroom. Going inside, she pulled the wig out of her bag. Brushing her hair up, she adjusted the wig on. Admiring herself in the mirror, she decided it would do.

Climbing back up the steps she squeezed past Gambit.

"Excuse me Miss, but this seat is taken." Looking closer he realized it was her. "Alyss! What happened to your lovely hair?"

"Cut it. Got this lovely blonde wig instead." Sitting down, she tucked her legs under her. Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his own hair. The rest of the trip was passed in companionship. When they finally reached New York, they each went their separate ways. Probably never to see each other again.


End file.
